La subasta
by yuyi33
Summary: cuando van a cerrar la escuela de cinematografia donde estudio Trixie, Ioanna tiene una idea para salvarla, pero esta idea crea un monton de parejas.


La subasta

El dia estava tranquilo, Kord estava en el garage con las mecas, Pronto en la cocina preparando la cena, Eli y yo estavamos jugando al just dance 2014 y si soy sincera el pobre bailava de pena y Trixie avia ido a visitar su antigua caverna.

Ioanna:Toma, he vuelto a ganar.

Eli:Jolin, nunca podre bailar bien.

Ioanna:Ya te enseñare algun dia-en ese momento entro Trixie dando un portazo y sentandose en el sofa muy enfadada-wow Trixie que te pasa nunca te avia visto de tan mal humor.

Eli:Si, que te pasa?

Trixie:Estoy enfadada porque la escuela de cinematografia donde yo iva va a cerar y adivinad quien la va a comprar.

Ioanna:Mojamed Lee.

Trixie:No, la va a comprar Black, y por que as dicho ese nombre.

Ioanna:Pues Mojamed es el nombre mas comun y Lee el apellido mas comun asique he creido que seria ese(lo del nombre lo saque de The Big Band Theori).

Trixie:Bueno, enfin dice la directora que si conseguimos el suficiente dinero para que pueda seguir la escuela no se la vendera a Black.

Eli:Y que podemos acer?

_Quince minutos despues de caras de pensamiento..._

Ioanna:Ya lo tengo-dije emocionada-por que no hacemos una subasta de citas.

Trixie:Una que?

Eli:Si es buena idea, cuando estava en la superficie oi ablar de essas subastas, es cuando se reunen un monton de chicos, y las chicas pujan por el chico que le gusta y el chico tiene que tener una cita con la chica ganadora.

Trixie:Pues es una buena idea, y podriamos preguntarle tambien a Twist y a Billy para que participen tambien.

Ioanna:Bien, y ademas lo podriamos televisar que yo tengo un amigo que me deve un favor-dije con una cara entre maligna y picara, Eli y Trixie me miraron con una cara de sorpresa-quee, le salve un dia que nos ataco Anonimo, vosotros en que estavais pensando?

Elixie(XD):EN NADA-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

Ioanna:Bueno voy a llamarle, mientras vosotros llamad a los chicos.

Los chicos llamaron a los demas y se lo explicaron todo mientras yo avisava a mi amigo.

_El dia de la subasta unas horas antes..._

Ioanna:Muy bien chicos a vestirse recordad que ay que ir elegantes, mientras Trixie y yo vamos a elegir modelitos-subimos a mi habitacion ya que yo tenia un monton de modelitos, Trixie eligio un vestido azul marino, con escote corazon y con pliegues y unos tacones color plata con cristales, se maquillo con sombra de ojos y brillo de labios, se puso unas extenciones y se aliso el pelo. Yo elegi un vestido negro con lentejuelas cortro de una sola manga, que era larga y unos tacones negros con piedras blancas, me maquille con un eyelainer y sombra de ojos gris, me hice un peinado con el pelo suelto y con el flequillo para atras(Como el de un vampiro). Fuimos las primeras en bajar ya que los chicos les costava ponerse el traje.

Ioanna:Chicos si os cuesta tanto poneros el traje os lo pongo yo con mis poderes.

Chicos:Ya vamo, ya vamos.

Ioanna:Espero que la espera merezca la pena-le dije susurando a Trixie, mire el reloj y me fije que quedava poco tiempo para que empezara-Chicos como no os deis prisa voy a subir alli y os voy a sacar del cuarto aunque esteis en calzoncillos-dije ya arta de esperar, en ese momento sono el timbre, era Pili, la aviamos invitado a venir con nosotros, ella llevava puesto un vestido rojo de un solo tirante con tacones dorados, estava maquillada con sombra de ojos naranja con brillo de labios con un toque de rojo, llavava el pelo suelto pero alisado.

Pili:Hola chicas, siento llegar tarde.

Trixie:No pasa nada, igual mente los chicos aun se estan vistiendo.

Ioanna:Chicos vamos a llegar tarde.

Eli:Ya vamos, estamos bajando las escaleras.

Ioanna:Porfin-despues de bajar las escaleras Eli y Trixie se quedaron mirando fijamente igual que Billy y Pili-chicos no ay tiempo para quedarse embobados, vamos a llegar tarde.-todos se dirigieron acia las mecas-bueno nos vemos alli.

Pili:Un momento, como narices vas a correr con esos tacones.

Ioanna:Tienen truco-levante el pie y la aguja del tacon se metio para adentro convirtiendolo en un zapato plano, despues me puse a correr con mi velozidad vampirica pero llegue la ultima-pero como demonios aveis llegando antes que yo?

Kord:Pronto se savia un atajo que porfin era un atajo-dijo riendo, Pronto le puso una cara de enfado.

Ioanna:Bueno vosotros id a sentaros en ese sofa mientras yo voy a ver a mi amigo.

Me fui a ver a mi amigo y no traia muy buena cara, dijo que el presentador estava enfermo y que le prometio al publico que abria un espectaculo antes de la subasta.

Ioanna:QUE! Bueno dejame pensar... bueno entonces yo sere la presentadora y tambien are el espectaculo solo necesito tres microfonos-despues fui a ablar con las chicas-chicas necesito que me agais un favor.

Trixie:Claro, que pasa?

Ioanna:Necesito que me agais los coros.

Pili:Como?

Ioanna:El presentador esta enfermo asique tengo que sustituirlo yo y el tipo prometio que abria espectaculo.

Pili:Aaaaaa.

Ioanna:Bueno el show empieza ya.

_En el ecenario..._

Suena una musica de entrada y uno de los camaras ace una cuenta atras que indica que empieza el show.

Ioanna:Hola a todos y buenas noches soy Ioanna que hoy sustitulle a Tom Paterson, lamentablemente esta noche nuestro presentador oficial esta enfermo asique lo voy a sustituir yo, y ya que nuestro presentador prometio un espectaculo asique yo os lo voy a dar-empieza a sonar una musica y empiezamos a cantar(Como os e dicho no puedo subir la letra de las canciones pero la cancion se titula ** Bad Romance **de Lady Gaga)hicimos un espectaculo grandioso con mis poderes incluidos, la gente no parava de aplaudir.

Ioanna:Bueno, en fin empecemos con la subasta-el primero en salir-Pronto el topoide es el rei de los topoides, es una persona simpatica y divertida, es un compañero leal perfecto para confiarle un secreto-dije sonriendo mientras leia la tarjeta-quien ofrece diez-nadie contesto-cinco-tampoco contestavan, derrepente me dijeron que avia una llamada-vaya vaya parece que ay una llamada, es la madre de Pronto, ofrece cincuenta monedas, alguien ofrece mas?, no, nadie, bien, adjudicado a la madre de Pronto por cincuenta monedas-el siguiente en salir era Kord- El siguiente es Kord Zane, es un troll que aparenta ser duro pero es tan blando y dulce como una magdalena, es un extelente mecanico, tan bueno como simpatico, quien ofrece diez?-muchas chicas subieron la mano asta que una dijo...

Xx:quinientas monedas.

Ioanna:Muy bien alguien ofrece mas, no, adjudicado a nuestra amiga Aky.-el siguiente en entrar era Twist-Muy bien, el siguiente es nuestro traidor favorito, Twist, es un chico guapo y apuesto que ace que una chica se derrita... SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN A ESCRITO ESTO-dije despues de leer la targeta extrañada, mire a las chicas partiendose de risa-unos minutos de publicidad y volvemos, chicas os voy a matar-dije mientras sonava la musica-se puede saber a que vienia eso.

Trixie:Queriamos que pujaran mas chicas, ademas desde que se fue Karem de vuelta a la superficie Twist esta muy triste le vendria bien divertirse un poco para variar.

Ioanna:Bueno vale pero no creais que no me voy a vengar-Pili estava muy callada ya que se dio cuenta de algo-Pili que te pasa?

Pili:Acabo de ver a mi archienemiga Aria.

Ioanna:Aria, esa Aria que te maltratava en el colegio?

Pili:Sip.

Ioanna:Tranquila yo me encargo.

Camara:Entramos en tres, dos, uno y...

Ioanna:Bueno ahora que acabo de asesinar a mis amigas, podemos seguir con la subasta, Twist es uno de los chicos malos de Black, es un chico misterioso, y si soy sincera lo que me apuntaron mis amigas es un poquito verdad,muy bien quien da diez?

Aria:Ofrezco cincuenta.

Ioanna:Muy bien cincuenta monedas de la bruja mal teñida.

Aria:Perdona?

Ioanna:Lo que oyes bruja mal teñida, eso te pasa por meterte con Pili, y ademas no voy a dejar que Twist te aguante en una cita-nos pusimos a pelear alli mismo.

Aria:Esto no acaba aqui-salio del plato algo despeinada, a mi no me hizo nada porque cada vez que me intentava golpear me traspasava el cuerpo (ya que tambien es uno de mis poderes).

Ioanna:Muy bien continuemos, quien da mas-dijeron que avia una videollamada que ofrecia mil monedas.-Entonces adjudicado y aceptad la videollamada-eran Heven y mi clon.

Heven:Hola mejor amiga-dijo Heven malignamente, trague fuerte porque me imaginava lo que iva a pasar, Twist se me acerco y me pregunto.

Twist:Como puede ser que tu estes aqui y alli a la vez?  
Ioanna:Es un clon, pero se puede saber porque aveis pujado?

Heven:Por venganza.

Ioanna:Venganza?

Heven:Exacto, si yo tuve que aguantar una cita con el Samuel (uno de mi clase) tu tambien te aguantaras, ya que quien pujo fue tu clon seras tu quien tendra una cita con Twist.

Ioanna:Bueno pero saldremos como amigos, continuemos, adios chicas.

Heven y Clon:Chao.

Ioanna:Bueno continuemos-el siguiente era Billy-el suiguiente es otro de los malos, Billy, y segun como lo descrive Pili, Billy es un chico muy guapo, sexi y un tio bueno de narices-al decir eso Pili se me lanzo encima y nos empezamos a pelear.

Trixie:Estamos teniendo algunos problemillas tecnicos, volvemos enseguida.

Twist y Billy nos separaron agarrandonos de la cintura.

Pili:Pero como puedes decir eso en directo?

Ioanna:"Solo queria que pujaran mas chica", y ademas vosotras dos hicisteis lo mismo con migo asique tu y yo estamos empaz.

Pili:Si, creo que tienes razon-dijo ya calmada.

Ioanna:A y Trixie, no te relajes porque solo me quedas tu-Trixie trago grueso, yo solo le puse una cara maligna-enfin continuemos.

Camara:Muy bien entramos en...

Ioanna:Si, ya ya en tres dos uno y bla bla bla-empezo a sonar la musica del programa-Muy bien emos buelto y seguimos con el ultimo chico, Billy, quien ofrece diez?

Señora:Ofrezco cuatrocientos cincuenta.

Ioanna:Muy bien, adjudicado a la señora-Pili salio al esenario.

Pili:Mama?!

Señora:Hola, hija.

Pili:Pero se puede saber para que as pujado, que va a decir papa?  
Señora:Cariño, la cita no es para mi, es para ti.

Pili:MAMA!

Ioanna:Bueno, tecnicamente a pujado tu madre, no tu y la cita no deberia ser con tigo, pero aremos una excepcion.

Pili:Mama te voy a matar-dijo saliendo del esenario.

Ioanna:Bueno continuemos, porque siempre digo lo mismo?, en fin el ultimo chico que nos queda es Eli Shane segun como me lo descrivio Trixie, Eli es simpatico, dulce, guapo, atractivo, buen compañero y lider y...-antes de que acabara, Trixie me lanzo una babosa enmudecedora y me dejo sin voz, la mire con mala cara y cogi mi varita y la movi un poco recuperando la voz-eso no a tenido gracia, en fin quien quien ofrece diez?-muchas chicas empezaron a pijar asta que una pujo mil monedas, era una chica alta rubia y muy guapa-muy bien adjudicado, en fin este era el ultimo chico, asique esta subasta a terminado, informo a todas las ganadoras que las citas seran en el club de salsa, es el lugar donde se baila salsa, no el de la cocina de salsas, se confunden mucho, bueno esto ya a acabado buenas noches.

Porfin havia acabado el programa, asique me fui con los chicos.

Ioanna:Porfin, no aguantava mas, por cierto, como creeis que se vengara Aria?

Pili:No lo se, pero conociendola seguro que sera cruel.

Ioanna:Oye ya que ace una noche preciosa por que no vamos andando?

Trixie:Si hombre, con estos tacones?

Ioanna:No hay problema-agite la varita y hice que todos los tacones se convirtieran en zapato plano.

Trixie:Pues ya que no tenemos tacones, por mi bale-asique salimos fuera y empezamos a andar asta que oi algo-esperad, aveis oido eso-nos quedamos quietos, cree una cupula alrededor de nosotros, aciendo que una babosa gelatinosa y una jabonosa chocaran y volvieran por donde vinieron dando a Aria, lo que ella planeava era lanzarnos esas babosas para pringarnos mientras ella lo subia en directo a BabosaNet, lo que ella no esperava era que y la podia oir con mis poderes ultrasonicos, y al final fue ella la que hizo el ridiculo. Aria hizo un pequeño grito y se fue toda pringada, mientras todos nos reiamos de ella.

Trixie:Bale que acaba de pasar-dijo aun riendose.

Ioanna:Creo que Aria intentava dejarnos en ridiculo pero no contava con mis poderes-dije tambien-bueno sigamos-dije calmandome, seguimos andando y charlamos de cosas asta llegar al refugio.

Ioanna:A sido divertido pero aaaa me muero de sueño asique yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Todos:Buenas noches.

Todos se fueron a dormir, yo estava bocabajo transformada en murcieloago y me cai de colpe en la cama porque alguien me havia asustado, pero lo qque creia que era mi cama en realidad era una pisina infantil llena de espuma, me di cuenta de que era Aria y ademas me estava grabando, pero la muy tonta, no le entra a la cabeza que tengo poderes asique cortocircuite su camara con mis poderes electricos y hice que la espuma se fuera.

Ioanna:Pero como as entrado aqui?

Aria:Pero como as echo esto?

Ioanna:AVER RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA AVER SI TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA QUE TENGO PODERES Y AHORA VETE DE MI ABITACION, Y COMO TE VUELVA A VER POR AQUI TE PIENSO DEJAR SIN UNA GOTA DE SANGRE-le dije enfadada y gritando, los demas me olleron y tambien la echaron. A la mañana siguiente todos nos despertamos temprano ya que ese dia les iba a enseñar a bailar a los chicos, todos estavan alli incluidas Pili y Aky.

Ioanna:Muy bien chicos os voy a colocar por parejas, Pili como tu seras la que tendra la cita con Billy, tu bailaras con el, igual que Aky y Kord y yo y Twist, tu Eli bailaras con Trixie, muy bien empecemos, las chicas con una mano que cojan una del chico y la otra mano en su hombro, mientras los chicos en vez de poner la mano, ponerla en la cintura, y un dos tres un dos tres-aunque lo intentavan bailavan muy pero que muy mal asique decidi intervenir-mejor os echo una manita, voy a ver si el conjuro funciona provandolo conmigo y Twist-todos asintieron y saque mi varita y la agite-_bailar salsa es algo complicado asique voy a echar una mano-_puse la musica y derrepente el y yo nos juntamos deprisa y empezamos a bailar asta que nos quedamos enfrente el uno del otro, los chicos tenian los ojos como platos de lo sorprendidos que estavan al vernos bailar, nos separamos y dije.

Ioanna:A funcionado?

Twist:Creo que sus caras lo dicen todo-los chicos despertaron y tambien les lance el conjuro.

Ioanna:Bueno creo que ya estamos listos para las citas.

_Unas horas antes de las citas..._

Trixie estava viendo la tele mientras yo y Pili estavamos eligiendo la ropa.

Pili:Anda Trixie porque no vienes tambien.

Ioanna:Si sera divertido.

Trixie:No me apetece, igualmente no tengo pareja.

Ioanna:Ya se, puedo llamar a un amigo mio, David(se pronuncia Deivid)-cogi mi varita y empece a tocarla como si fuera un telefono-pip pup pup pip, hola David, me preguntava si me arias el favor de acompañar a una amiga a un club de salsa?, bale, bale, gracias David besos. Ale ya esta, dice que si, ya que su novia esta ocupada en un asunto de caridad asi que dice que no le importa acompañarte, asique a empezar a vestirse-las tres nos pusimoa el mismo vestido, un vestido corto todo entero de flecos, el mio era rojo, el de Trixie azul marino y el de Pili amarillo. Los chicos solo llevavan una camisa y un vaquero, Twist llevava la ropa de color blanco, Eli de color azul marino, Billy naranja y Kord lila. Sono el timbre de la puerta asique fui a abrir, era Aky, ella llevava un vestido lila oscuro. Cuando entro y yo me iva a ir volvio a sonar la puerta, era David.

Ioanna:Hola David-dije abrazandole-cuanto tiempo.

David:Hola Yuyi.

Ioanna:Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que no me llameis asi, David estas son mis amigas, Trixie, Pili y Aky.

David:Encantado.

Ioanna:Ey, como esta Linsy?

David:Esta genial, a conseguido muchos de sus objetivos.

Ioanna:Me alegro, a mira ahora vienen los chicos, te los voy a presentar. Chicos venid que os presento a mi amigo-todos vinieron enseguida-David, estos son mis amigos Eli, Kord, Twist y Billi, y ese que esta en el fondo cocinando es Pronto.

David:Encantado, que, Yuyi os fastidia mucho?

Eli:No, solo lo suficiente.

Ioanna:Tu mejor calla Elias, y tu no me llames asi.

David:Yuyi puedo ablar un momento contigo a solas.

Ioanna:Bale, pero no me llames asi-nos fuimos en un lugar donde no nos podian oir.

David:Yuyi, te acuerdas que hoy ay luna llena?

Ioanna:Es verdad ,se me avia olvidado por completo.

David:Estas segura de querrer ir a la cita?

Ioanna:Bueno, no me transformo asta las doce asique le dire a Heven que venga y asi antes de las doce nos iremos al bosque.

David:Y porque no vas sola?

Ioanna:Porque si estamos solas nos descontrolaremos, a y porcierto Linsy pujo por Eli en la subasta para la escuela de cinematografia asique tratala como si no la conocieras, es todo parte de un plan ya se lo e esplicado a ella.

David:Bale-nos fuimos con los demas y nos dirijmos acia el club de salsa, David y yo nos teletransportamos con nuestras varitas, despues llegaron los demas. El ''presentador'' del club dijo que empezava el concurso de baile, todos estavamos sentados en un sofa.

Ioanna:Te apetece bailar-dije mirando a Twist.

Twist:Claro-nos levantamos del sofa y nos fuimos a la pista de baile, gracias al conjuro bailamos espectacularmente, la gente formo un coro alrededor nuestro, cuando acabo la musica nos quedamos frente a frente a milimetros de distancia, asta que el presentador dijo que ya tenian ganadores, nosotros.

Twist:Mira por donde, al final emos ganado.

Ioanna:Si, vamos con los demas-nos fuimos con los demas, me fije que Heven avia llegado, despues de charlar un rato todos fuimos a bailar, todos menos Trixie que se quedo en una esquina observando disimuladamente, David estava bailando con Heven ya que David, Heven y yo somos muy buenos amigos, el fue quien nos ayudo con los poderes de las varitas. Me fije que Trixie tenia una car muy rara, asique decidi ir a verla.

Ioanna:Ahora vuelvo voy a ir a ver a Trixie-cuando me fui acia Trixie me fije que tenia la mirada fija hacia Eli y Linsy-Trixie, ey, TRIXIE.

Trixie:E, que, que pasa?

Ioanna:Nada, te he visto aqui con una cara muy rara mirando a Eli.

Trixie:Si,esque me fastidia un monton que se lo pase tan bien con esa chica-dijo sin pensar.

Ioanna:Trixie, estas celosa?-dije sorprendida y riendome.

Trixie:Tanto se me nota?

Ioanna:Me lo acabas de confesar-despues vino Pili al vernos ablar.

Pili:Que pasa esque ay una reunion de chicas y no me aveis invitado.

Ioanna:No, esque Trixie esta celosa.

Pili:Y que piensas acer?

Trixie:No lo se-Aria se acerco detras de mi con una tarta en la mano.

Ioanna:Un momento, Aria como me tires esa tarta te pienso electrocutar asta que acabes con los pelos de Einstein-Aria retrocedio y se fue-que cansina es.

Chicas:Y que lo digas.

Ioanna:Ademas Trixie, crees que una chica tan maja como ella no tiene novio?

Trixie:Puede que tengas razon.

Pili:O puede que ella intente robarte a Eli.

Ioanna:PILI!

Pili:QUE!

Ioanna:Eres igual que Pronto, bueno tengo un plan-les esplique el plan y al parecer les gusto.

Ioanna:Hola Linsy, David te llama.

Linsy:Bale, ahora vuelvo.

Ioanna:A y Eli Trixie te llama esta alli al fondo.

Eli:Bale-Eli fue acia ella-Hola Trixie Ioanna me a dicho que me llamavas que te pas...-Eli no pudo acabar la frase ya que Trixie le beso, Eli correspondio con el beso.

Yo estava en un lugar donde podia observar a todas las parejas, Trixie y Eli se volvieron a besar convirtiendose asi en pareja, Pili y Billy tambien se estavan besando apoyados en la pared, Kord y Aky se estavan besando mientras bailaban una lenta y David y Linsy se avian ido a casa a ''enrollarse'' asique fui a ver a Twist que estava en el sofa.

Ioanna:Hola, como es que estas tan solito?

Twist:No me apetecia coquetear con las chicas.

Ioanna:Oooooo pobrecito-dije con sarcasmo y nos reimos del comentario-enserio que te pasa, echas demenos a Karem?

Twist:No se, creo que si-dijo algo desanimado.

Ioanna:No te preocupes seguro que encontraras a otra-dije intentando animarlo-ademas, eres un chico guapo, simpatico, cariñoso y...-pare de ablar ya que el y yo nos ivamos acercando asta que Heven nos interrumpio.

Heven:Ioanna, a llegado la hora son casi las doce... uy e interrumpido algo-mire a Heven con mala cara.

Ioanna:No, no interrumpes nada, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana adios-dije levantandome, pero me di la vuelta y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, asique deje a un Twist muy sorprendido. Heven y yo fuimos a un bosque y nos transformamos.

A la mañana siguiente Heven volvio a la superficie asique volvi al refujio sola, me quite los zapatos y entre sigilosa, pero todos estavan desayunando asique fingi no verlos asique segui andando.

Trixie:Ioanna, te emos visto.

Ioanna:Hola, buenos dias a todos.

Pili:Donde as estado toda la noche.

Ioanna:Pueees... no me voy a librar no?

Todos:Nop.

Ioanna:Baleee, vosotros sabeis que soy un vampiro y Heven un hobrelobo, pues en cada luna llena nos transformamos en unas bestias incontrolables y si no nos vamos a un bosque o un lugar que no esta habitado, matamos a cualquiera.

Pili:Pobre, lo deves pasar mal.

Ioanna:No te creas, si estoy con Heven almenos nos podemos cuidar la una a la otra, bueno, enfin que ay de desayuno.

Pronto:Batido de oruga de mango y galletas de mantis.

Ioanna:Lo siento Pronto hoy no me apetecen nada tus comidas, asique...-agite mi varita y aparecio un bufet desayuno. Despues de desayunar nos fuimos a practicar con las babosas, cogi a Magnium (es mi babosa magnetosa)y sali fuera, fui la primera en salir, lo cual fue raro ya que todos acabamos a la vez asique entre dentro otrvez para ver como todas la paregitas se besavan.

Ioanna:Pero chicos no ivamos a practicar con las babosas.

Todos:Ahora vamos-dijeron mientras se continuavan besando.

Ioanna:Baleeeee-sali fuera y empece a practicar con Magnium asta que me di cuenta de que Twist estava detras de mi, me dio un susto y pegue un grito.

Ioanna:Me as asustado.

Twist:Era lo que pretendia-dijo coquetamente.

Ioanna:Baleee-dije estrañada.

Twist:Vengo a devolverte algo.

Ioanna:El qu...-no pude acabar la frase ya que Twist se acerco a mi y me beso, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me abrazo por la cintura, en ese momento la pesada de Aria se acerco detras de mi, yo la toque y la electrocute asta que tuvo los pelos de punta y sus amigas se la llevaron mientras aun besava a Twist.

Unos meses mas tarde David y Linsy se casaron y Heven y yo fuimos las damas de honor.

Eli y Trixie estan mas curis que nunca, igual que Pili y Billy.

Aky y Kord estan aciendo los preparativos de la bosa.

Desde ese dia Pronto le da clases de salsa a su madre, ya que cuando tuvieron la cita ella no parava de pisarle.

Y respecto a Twist y a mi, estamos bien, nuestra relacios va viento en popa.

**Que? No me mireis asi, no tenia con quien emparejar a Twist y no me querria quedar sin pareja. Esta es la compenzacion por no aver actualizado mis otros fics. Que Pili, te gusta como e tratado a Aria?**

**Espero que os guste.**

**KISESS**


End file.
